


Albión

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arthurian, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Había una leyenda sobre una espada en una piedra...(Parte de Fictober 2019)





	Albión

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fue una idea que me vino involucrando a las leyendas artúricas.
> 
> Día 8: Espada.

Había una leyenda sobre una espada en una piedra.

Crowley ya la había escuchado muchas veces y aún así no podía creerla; no sería hasta que un día, mientras caminaba por un bosque que se encontró con el objeto de la leyenda. Le sorprendió que fuera verdad, normalmente los humanos exageraban en sus narraciones como si quisieran darle más emoción a sus vidas.

Pero quizá lo que más le impactó fue ver el objeto enterrado en un pedazo de mármol.

Lo reconocía muy bien, era la espada de Aziraphale. Sí, aquella que milenios atrás había regalado para la protección de quiénes habían sido desterrados del paraíso. 

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? 

No era la primera vez que la veía desde lo ocurrido en el Edén; esa espada había estado recorriendo el mundo con diversos reyes y reinas; a veces se preguntaba como era que Aziraphale no sabía en donde estaba. 

Se acercó para apreciarla mejor, leyó como se detallaba en las instrucciones inscritras en la piedra que aquel que fuese capaz de tomarla se convertiría en rey de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si él la tomaba?

Curiosos, dió un paso al frente para intentar liberarla; no le interesaba ser rey o conservarla pero tenía curiosidad por saber si era imposible sacara espada de la piedra. No es que le interesara ser rey, tampoco quería quedarse con la espada, pero tenía curiosidad por saber como se sentía tener aquella espada entre sus manos ¿sentiría poder?

Se acercó aún más, poniendo su mano sobre el mango, estaba a punto de retirarla.

Pero por supuesto que las cosas no podían ser tan simples, el destino tenía contemplado algo distinto y es que en cuanto tomó el mango escuchó voces en el bosque que le hicieron ocultarse.

—¿Vas a intentarlo? —Preguntó un joven de cabello castaño a uno de sus amigos.  
—Por supuesto.—Respondió uno se ellos.

Crowley vio a los dos amigos del rubio intentando retirar la espada sin éxito. Incluso lo hicieron ambos pero no lograron nada. Después de muchos esfuerzos se rindieron dándole paso al rubio.

Y sin esfuerzo el joven sacó la espada de la piedra. 

—¡ARTHUR, EL NUEVO REY DE ALBIÓN! —Gritaban al unísono los amigos del hombre, él solo sonreía. 

"Oh, no..." pensó al escuchar como lo festejaban. 

Les vió salir corriendo del lugar, gritando aquella noticia. 

Y mientras les veía alejarse se preguntaba ¿Qué planes había para aquel muchacho? 

No negaría que le daba curiosidad por saber lo que ocurríria con el joven. 

Se quedaría a ver.

°°°°°°°

La primera cosa que notó Aziraphale cuando vió entrar a la caravana a la ciudadela de Camelot fue la espada. Era la misma que Dios le había entregado al ángel para proteger el el jardín del Edén y ahora estaba en manos de aquel rey quien, triunfante, la empuñaba indicandolé a sus habitantes la victoria que habían tenido en la batalla.

Esa espada era un regalo que le había hecho al hombre cuando salió del jardín del Edén, nunca suspuso que lse le usaría para esa clase de cosas.

Aquello era incomodo pues se suponía que tenía que fomentar la paz trabajando para él y ahora tenía que hacerlo sabiendo que su espada se usaría en esa guerra. Pero era parte del plan, ni siquiera se cuestionaría el motivo, aún así se sentía algo incómodo. 

Se presentó ante aquel rey; debía entrar en la corte.


End file.
